


Wont you let me take you to the other side? -A dark sides au intrulogical story

by Nightmaretyrantvantas



Series: Sander sides Dark sides au collection [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Intrulogical, Other, dark sides au, sander sides - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmaretyrantvantas/pseuds/Nightmaretyrantvantas
Summary: okaaaaaay I got hit with alot of inspiration for this one! I was listening to the song The Other Side from The Greatest Showman ( and had @softmushie ‘s animatic of the song on repeat for like an hour its so good) and as I was listening I started thinking and suddenly this song fit these two perfectly for this au.A bit of context: Remus is pretty damn tired of the light sides and his brother always taking things from him and virgil and the other dark sides and decides that they need a taste of their own medicine, and he knows EXACTLY what to do to do it~I hope you guys enjoy, I had alot of fun doing this and there will be a corresponding picture being drawn( since I dont have the tools to make animatics- theres an animatic in this that im just writing out at this point) So if this comes off as a song fic thats part of the planAnyway enjoy!!Warnings: Crude language, cursing, remus being remus, unsympathetic sides(all sides not just one, depends on whose side youre viewing the conflict from) Sympathetic dark sides, Sexual implications and innuendos somewhere
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Intrulogical - Relationship, logan sanders x remus sanders
Series: Sander sides Dark sides au collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574131
Comments: 9
Kudos: 128





	Wont you let me take you to the other side? -A dark sides au intrulogical story

Logan would pride himself on being many things, such as prepared for almost any situation. He was rational, logic, level-headedness, problem solver, calm. He was prepared for many things thrown at the sides and at Thomas. 

He knew how to calmly ease Deceit’s insecurities about his new role. He knew how to reel back Roman from going overboard and exhausting himself before he can expand on any one idea. He knew how to calm Patton down when and urge him to talk before he bottled up too much negativity. He would even risk saying he could keep the dark sides from causing too much mayhem, as difficult as they could make themselves. Logan was efficient and orderly, and he tried to keep most of the mindscape, and Thomas, the same way despite any roadblocks or shenanigans.

Despite this he was not prepared for everything that could happen, which is what landed him in his current predicament. 

Logan’s head throbbed lightly as he pried his eyes open, as if he had a headache or had been hit hard over the head with something heavy. When he had gathered his bearings he looked up to find himself in a dark space shrouded in black, sitting at the end up a sleek dark table. A glance down showed him he was not restrained in any visible way, and he could get up and leave if he so wanted. But where he would be leaving was unclear, and he stayed seated as he thought back to what happened and how he would’ve gotten here. ‘ Lets see….we were brainstorming another video idea…I was with Roman…we were bickering over an idea of his and the actuality of Thomas being able to pull it off in a timely matter or if we should go with something else…it was a bit of a stalemate so to speak…and then Roman yelled something about behind me…and then I saw a glimpse of green…and then…The last thing I can remember seeing was–’

“ Remus.” He said firmly. Thats when he heard a familiar laugh at the other end of the table.

“ You called Logan darling~?” Logan sighed and briefly pinched the bridge of his nose to maintain his composure before reopening his eyes and locking them with the wild, glowing green eyes of the side across from him. 

Remus was sitting at the other side of the table with his chair tilted back in a precarious balancing act and a wide grin on his face that reeked of bad intentions…or maybe that was just Remus in general. Logan sat himself up straighter in his chair and sighed.

“ Remus would you please explain where we are, and why you felt the need to knock me out to bring me here.” Remus only shrugged at first, tapping freshly painted black nails on the desk where he could reach. Despite the casual feel to his movements his eyes were unusually sharp and focused, trapping Logan in their grip. He couldnt help the irritated huff he gave, and he tapped his foot a little.

“ Remus please, I’m not in the mood for these games of yours right now. Wheres the exit.” All he got back was an amused hum and the thud of his chair remeeting the floor and the creak as the other leaned towards him.

“ oh ho ho~ No games today Lo-lo not this time…This time I’d like to put an offer for you out on the table.” He gave a grand sweep gesture over the table and grinned, eyes glittering with something Logan recognized somewhere else. Stubborn-ness, determination.

He saw it in Roman’s eyes far too often to mistake it. 

“ An…offer? Remus…what are you talking about?” Remus seemed to wave off his clear suspicion and continued his pitch, voice enthusiastic and honest.

“ Cmon lo! I dont want to have to keep chasing you down for it…but I know you see it too. Drop the stuffy ties with those light side pricks and try running with me.” Logan was stunned, too stunned to reply at first. And Remus took that opportunity to keep going.

“ You can run with me, and I can cut you free from them and all the burdens they keep piling on. Out of all that drudgery and the walls that are keeping you in!” He leaned forward more, palms flat on the table as he stood from his chair.

“ Lets trade that boring typical for something different, something colorful! And if its bad or crazy? Fuck it lets live a little crazy!” Logan only had time to blink before Remus was standing beside him, leaning close.

“ You can play it sensible, their king of the conventional. Or you can risk it all and see…dont you just wanna get away from this same old boooooooring part they make you play?” He felt Remus’s hand glid over his chest and shoulder as he circled around the chair, another grand gesture made with his other hand.

“ Because frankly specs, I got more of what you need! So just come with me and take the ride~ and I’ll take you to the other side! Because dont get me wrong…” Another blink and the other was seated directly in front of him on top of the table, one leg crossed over the other and his heeled boot lightly pressing on his thigh above his knee.

“ you can keep doing like you do…or you can do like me! You can stay in you boring little cage, or you can finally take the key…” A golden key dangled in his right hand tauntingly, as his other hand wrapped around Logan’s tie and pulled him up so their faces were close. He lowered his voice to a soften, smooth tone as his smiled curled into a small smirk.

“ Well damn, then suddenly youre free to fly….Just let me take you to the other side.” 

Logan blinked, once then twice as he processed what was happening as quickly as he could. And once it had he almost let out a bit of a laugh. Remus was persuasive when he was passionate about something, Logan wouldnt deny him that. His words were urging and hypnotic, but that alone wouldnt make the logical side swoon. So he sighed through his nose and put his hand on the wrist holding his tie and met his eyes confidently. 

“ Ok Remus, you want to…” cut me in” so to speak. You want me to join the dark sides with you correct? As…gilded and lovely as you make the offer to be…” He gently pushed his hand off and leaned back in his chair, straightening his tie with a calm, composed expression.

“ Well I hate to tell youm but it simply just wont happen. So I give you my thanks, but no. I think im good to go.” He gave a small smirk and stood from the chair and took a step away, casually dusting his shoulders off as he did.

“ Because despite what you say I quite enjoy the life you claim to say im trapped in. Not to completely disregard you now,” He glanced back, dark blue cutting into bright green as the table disappeared and left the two standing face to face in the darkness 

“ Now, I’ll admit I do admire you, and this whole show you can do. Youre onto something Remus, really youre onto something I can say I’ll be proud of you for. But I have to stay among the light sides and rationality, and cannot afford to give in to recklessness. That, I’ll have to leave that up to you.” He chuckled softly with his words and stood up straighter, his smiling faded as he took a more serious approach, turning on his heels to walk away.

“ Dont you know that im ok with this “ uptown” part I get to play. Because there I got what I need and I dont wish to take your ride. So I dont need to see the other side.” He turned and began to walk, waving his hand to dismiss the idea away.

“ So you go back and do like you do, I’m well and good to do like me. I am not in some so called cage…so I dont need to take your key Remus. I believe you can see I’m doing just fine. I dont need you to take me to the other side.” Remus narrowed his eyes and let out his own sigh, watching his back with more seriousness.

“ Is that really how you like to spend your days? Wasted and in misery, locked in their rules and pretty plays?” Logan glanced back with a stern look.

“ If I were to be mixed up with you, I’d be the talk of the mindscape. I’d likely be disgraced and disowned, discarded as unfit for my role as logic.” 

Logan had blinked once and suddenly he was swept off his feet and in a twirl. He let out a startled noise as Remus led him in a extravagant waltz, arms around him and keeping him close as the world around them melted and swirled into a luxurious and gothic ballroom hall, green candlelight flickering and glowing as they danced round and round. Here in his arms Logan realized for the first time that Remus was actually taller than him, and that the other could dance beautifully and elegantly while Logan stumbled along with him. Remus didnt seem to mind as he chuckled and led Logan round and round to music he couldve sworn floated at the edges of his hearing, something somber and sweet on the violin or piano maybe. 

“ Cmon Logan dont you enjoy this? The freedom, the thrill?” Logan looked up again and opened his mouth to repeat his stance when Remus leaned close

“ You would finally get to live a little, finally laugh a little….just let me give you the freedom to dream and to breathe a little…” Another twirl and he spun Logan once like a princess before continuing their dance.

“ It’ll wake you up and cure all your aching, I’ll take all your walls and we’ll start ‘em breaking! Now to me that seems like a deal…a risk well worth taking~” He then spun Logan away from him, and the logical side found himself a little speechless as the scene morphed once more. Remus himself fell into a deep sweeping bow as he smiled, a bow worthy of a King’s presence. And for the one moment Logan realized he could feel the weight of a crown on his head, could see parts of the elegant and simple royal robes he was donning and the throne room he now stood at the head of, moonlight pouring in and giving it all an almost heavenly glow. His eyes met Remus’s once more, and he saw they were glittering in the moonlight, like green jewels. And all at once the moonlight faded and Remus pulled himself up. Logan briefly felt a hand slide sensually, longingly across his cheek as it grew darker, and as Remus’s voice grew softer.

“ But I guess I’ll leave that decision up to you Logan…” 

He blinked and found himself standing in the hallway, right in front of his room, normal attire and Remus nowhere in sight. It was dark, most likely night now and he could feel Thomas sleeping. 

He was back home…right? 

Logan took a deep breath as quietly as he could and shook his head, trying to dismiss the whole ordeal as perhaps nothing but a vivid dream of sorts…He let his shoulders slump a little as he headed into his room to go work on some things before bed. But he stopped as his door clicked shut, eyes locked on the single thorny blue rose sitting in the center of his desk. He felt warmth flood his cheeks as his fingers brushed one of the silk soft petals. He caught a glimpse of a single lined note attached to the stem, the paper spotted with a couple suspicious red dots and curvy, messy handwriting.

‘ I’ll be waiting on your answer, you know where to find me once you do~ Until then darling’

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaand tadaaaa! Its done!! I hope you guys like it!!


End file.
